Letters to a Soldier
by TLCullen132
Summary: What would you say to a stranger? What would you say to them if they were so close but yet so far away?One name on a sheet filled with lists of names shouts out at you, what if this was your chance at a greater destiny? Written for Cherry Bella FAGE Take2
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of All Things

**FicAwesome Gift Exchange- TAKE 2**

**Title: Letters to a Soldier**

**Written for: Cherry Bella**

**Written By: TLCullen132 aka Indie TLC Cullen**

**Rating: Somewhere between T and M**

**Summary/Prompt used:**

1. I'd like a Daddyward;

2. it can be something unque that I haven't heard of before;

3. they can be high school or college;

4. they can work together in the same company.

I chose a mixture of 2 and 3...

**Disclaimer:** Yeah Twilight doesn't belong to me but I do have Charley Bewleys autograph as well as Guri Wineburg's...

**Full Summary:What would you say to a stranger? What would you say to them if they were so close but yet so far away? What if you started falling and tripping over the written word from half a world away? One name on a sheet filled with lists of names shouts out at you, what if this was your chance at a greater destiny?**

**A/N: Without Udo aka Mephis1, Zenone, Lori SweetCream Cullen and my dad 3, this story would not be possible. Dedicated to all of our service members PAST and PRESENT. I owe my freedom to you. God Bless each and EVERY one of you... HOO-RAH!**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps**

Chapter 1

Bella Swan  
478 Horizon Ln.  
Jacksonville, NC 28546

November 20, 2010

1st Lt. Edward Anthony Masen  
USMC CAMP LEATHERNECK  
APO AE 09855

Dear: 1st Lt. Edward Anthony Masen;

Hi Lt. Masen! Is it alright is I just call you Lt. Masen? I should probably come out and introduce myself, my name is Isabella Swan, but I rather like going by just Bella. I received your name amongst many names that my brother, Cpt. Emmett Swan had collected of soldiers over there in Camp Leatherneck that could perhaps receive a little something more from home. I chose yours, because to be honest it just called out to me. It said, "Bella this soldier is the one who should receive your special chocolate chip cookies." So I sent all the ingredients in the jar with also very descriptive directions for you ;). I believe you should be able to bake them outside if need be on a piece of tin, but I can't guarantee the deliciousness of them after that point. I tried cooking them in my car a few times and they turned out just fine…so it's been tested and Bella Swan approved.

I have also included some manly magazines for your enjoyment. Emmett says with those titles I can't go wrong…so please use your Maxim to your maximum enjoyment. You will also find a notebook, pens and envelopes as well for your personal needs. Emmett tells me sometimes it's really hard for you guys to get a hold of that kind of stuff, so us sending it makes it that much easier. I have also included the next best thing to steak for you guys, all kinds of Jerky. There is teriyaki, peppered, hickory smoked, sweet and hot, and BBQ. I hope you enjoy them.

I must say your MOS is one that has always been something I wanted to do. I couldn't imagine being in the cockpit of a fighter jet. I bet it would take my breath away. After the first time watching Top Gun, I fell in love with the idea of being in the air. I bet that is one job that you could wake up excited about every day. I, myself am currently in my senior year at North Carolina University majoring in English with a minor in Journalism.

With a major in English, I guess it's safe for you to assume I am a voracious reader. I had too much time on my hands considering I am from a small rainy town in Washington. My bookshelves at my brother's house only contain about half of my collection. I have to admit, I wonder about what Lt. Cullen likes to read. My preferences range wildly from classic to modern, fiction to autobiographical; anything pretty much goes as far as what I read goes. I am willing try anything once. So unfortunately I wasn't sure of what to send as far as a book goes, but I did include Shel Silverstein's Where the Side Walk Ends. It was one of my favorites growing up and I still like to give it a whirl every now and then. I can only hope it brings a smile to you.

I hope these items find you and bring you some holiday cheer while you are so far away from home. Your service and bravery means so much to so many and I pray that you make it back home safely.

Bless You Lt. Masen,

Bella Swan

1st Lt. Edward Anthony Masen  
USMC CAMP LEATHERNECK  
APO AE 09855

December 15, 2010

Bella Swan  
478 Horizon Ln.  
Jacksonville, NC 28546

Dear Bella;

First I must thank you for the package as well as your letter. I _suppose_ it would be alright to call me Lt. Masen. Normally the guys in my unit call me Masen, but just between me and you, I kind of like it when girls refer to me as Lt. Masen.

I must say I was quite surprised to even receive a package, because I wasn't even aware of my name being on that list. The thought that was put into it is what gave me the initiative to respond. Most of the time, as I am sure you know, we are quite busy and have very little down time, but I have to give recognition when it is so justly deserved.

The Maxim seems to be a huge favorite in the tent right now, actually I haven't seen it since I first took a glance through it, but I know its floating around somewhere. Maxim seems to have a variety of uses, so I am kind of scared of its condition when it's returned to me.

It's a funny thing about those cookies though. I wanted to hoard them for myself so I hid them in my locker until I had night duty. So while I had a moment on break I went back to the barracks to dig them out and sneak them over to the galley to make them. As I was getting ready to pull them from the oven, I was startled by my commanding officer, the incredible hulk himself, yelling, "Is that cookies I smell?" I about jumped out of my BDUs and almost dropped the pan as well. After I saluted my CO, I was formally introduced to the incredible hulk that seemed a bit familiar, otherwise known as your brother. He proceeded to tell me he could have smelled and recognized your cookie recipe 3 miles out. Needless to say I only got one cookie because by the time I went to grab another one they were all gone, with a big cheesy grin on your brother's face. By the way he asked me to ask you, why you haven't sent any to him, and now I think he may have teamed up with my CO to have it out for me as punishment.

Jerky is a huge guilty pleasure for me, sometimes I miss the deer jerky my father would have made for us after we would go deer hunting when I was younger. Hickory Smoked is my favorite. I never got the chance to read 'Where the Sidewalk Ends', but my mom used to read me from one of her rare copy of Don't Bump the Glump… so I look forward to when I can get a moment to check it out. I have to admit I am a voracious reader myself, but over here there is not much room for a whole lot of novels, so I try to download what I can to iTouch.

It's ironic that you bring up _Top Gun._ The movie that inspired and moved to the path to get where I am today, was Saving Pvt. Ryan. I remember as a teen seeing in the theatres at the midnight showing and walking out at 3 in the morning thinking, _Jesus those men were heroes, true American Heroes_. At fifteen years old, it literally moved me. The only reason I didn't go into the Army was because that drive to be the best. It wasn't long after seeing the movie when a Marine recruiter came to our school and seeing the man with him in his dress blues made me yearn for something more. I wanted to be a part of the few, someone my parents would be proud of. Even at that age, I have always seemed to have this need for speed, the recruiter told me there was great opportunities and that I could fulfill that need being in the cockpit of a F/A-18D Hornet So now whether it is in the cockpit or behind the handle bars of my green Ninja, the speed addiction is like heroin for me.

I hope that your holidays go well and that Santa brings you something extra special.

Truly Humbled,

Lt. Edward Masen


	2. Chapter 2 Bonding over Love

**Full Summary:What would you say to a stranger? What would you say to them if they were so close but yet so far away? What if you started falling and tripping over the written word from half a world away? One name on a sheet filled with lists of names shouts out at you, what if this was your chance at a greater destiny?**

**A/N: Again without Udo aka Mephis1, Zenone, Lori SweetCream Cullen and my dad (much love), this story would not be possible. Dedicated to all of our service members PAST and PRESENT. I owe my freedom to you. God Bless each and EVERY one of you... HOO-RAH!**

**I was simply BLOWN AWAY with the response even with FFN Fail. Much Love and Thanks to all of you.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps**

**Disclaimer:** If Twilight was mine, I would certainly have All the Cullen Boys and a few other Bad Ass Vamps locked up and the key tucked away for safe keeping. But it is not; therefore I am forced to share.

Bonding over Love

Chapter 2

Bella Swan  
478 Horizon Ln.  
Jacksonville, NC 28546

January 4, 2011

1st Lt. Edward Anthony Masen  
USMC CAMP LEATHERNECK  
APO AE 09855

Dear Lt. Masen;

I was surprised to see my letter in my mailbox when I went to check the mail this morning. I have to tell you, it was an awesome surprise. Santa did bring me a little something special. We actually had a white Christmas here in NC. My nephew looked like Ralphie's little brother from _A Christmas Story_, which by the way is my all time favorite Christmas movie, by the time we were ready to take him out in the snow. He had a blast with us pushing him around on top of the makeshift sled out of our trashcan lid. I have pretty much just been enjoying winter break, since we go back to school on the 10th. It's hard to believe I am on the last stretch of my Bachelors degree, some days it feels like just yesterday I was a starting freshman. It's kind of bittersweet.

I am sorry to hear that my hulk of a brother along with your CO commandeered all the cookies; I have included enough for 3 batches this time. It would seem we share the love of chocolate chip cookies. I think I ate _so_ many on Christmas because Rosalie (my sister in law) got pretty wasted since this was their first year since her and my brother got married that he was deployed and unable to come home on leave for the holidays. Needless to say someone had to eat all the cookies for Santa by themselves, along with playing Santa. Do you know how hard it is to put an elaborate Thomas the Train set together at 2 in the morning while buzzing from a few beers yourself? Not very easy, NOT ONE IOTA. But it was all worth it to turn around and be woken up at 6 am to a screaming buzzing little boy. He was so ecstatic. Bonus that we were done with presents and he was passed back out by 9 so we at least were able to take a little nap, which I so desperately needed by that time.

Saving Pvt. Ryan, gosh I, too, remember when that first came out as well, I had to beg Emmett to take me with him to see it. Some kid in my class brought an illegal copy of it to school and we watched it in my history class, when we were going over WWII in American History. I think I basically sat the whole class time in awe with mouth gaping open and everything while we watched it. A few months later we read, _The Things They Carried, _by Tim O'Brien in my Advanced English class, a man that I came to respect and never forget came to talk to us about Vietnam after we finished the book, and I couldn't help but cry at seeing a grown man cry. He told us he never felt safe until he was back at home in his own home with the door locked. I hope and pray that these feelings of uncertainty and sheer terror never hit you. I pray you find some measure of peace out there Lt. Masen.

I am enclosing some homemade deer jerky that was made from some friends of mine from this past hunting season. I heard it was pretty good, so enjoy Lt.

Bless You Lt. Masen,

Bella Swan

P.S. I thought we could read a story together, so I have stuffed an iTunes gift card for you to download Stephen King's _1408_ on your iTouch ;).

1st Lt. Edward Anthony Masen  
USMC CAMP LEATHERNECK  
APO AE 09855

January 15, 2011

Bella Swan  
478 Horizon Ln.  
Jacksonville, NC 28546

Dear Bella;

It's been a long time since I have read any Stephen King, so I look forward to it, though I don't know how much I will be able to get through. The deer jerky was like none I have ever had before. I kind of wonder what they do differently than from the kind I am used too. I really am starting to think your brother has a nose for your cookies because he busted me out again on night watch. Thankfully this time it was just him and I actually got the chance to know him a little bit over your cookies. I got to see some pictures of your nephew, as well as Rose, but I thought it kind of strange he didn't have one of you. When I asked him he said that you were too camera-shy. Is that true Bella, and if I happened to ask for your picture would you send one to me? Emmett did give me a brief description of you, but I would like to know does my imagination match the real thing?

I can't say that I have ever had to put a train or any toys together for anyone. You see we didn't have very much growing up, and after my parents passed away; I bounced around a bit from several different foster homes and it wasn't until I was a sophomore in high school, that I finally made it into a stable home. After talking with the recruiter, I put myself on the fast track as I wanted to succeed and be the best soldier I could be. West Point Naval Academy became my dream. I enrolled in my school's JROTC and studied hard to keep my grades up so I could attend the summer seminar at West Point. There, I received the Outstanding Leadership award. It was a pretty grueling process going through the interviews with the representatives and senators and praying for my acceptance into the Academy. The day I received it I will never, EVER forget that feeling. It was by far the best day of my life.

So that's a little bit of how I went from a boy dreaming about flying to a First Lieutenant Marine Pilot. What made Bella want to go into Journalism?

Sorry this one is so short my dear Bella, but I must sleep, missions along with daily training have been seriously draining lately, but I_ really_ wanted to get this one out to you.

A Determined Pilot,

1st Lt. Edward Masen


	3. Chapter 3 What Is It About You

**Full Summary:What would you say to a stranger? What would you say to them if they were so close but yet so far away? What if you started falling and tripping over the written word from half a world away? One name on a sheet filled with lists of names shouts out at you, what if this was your chance at a greater destiny?**

**A/N: Thanks to my soul-twin, Udo Blick aka mephis1 and my dad aka Vito Corleone(ok so he just thinks he is THE GODFATHER, since they share the same first name). Much love to them both. **

**I am continually in awe at the response to this, whether it be reviews or alerts or just hits and visitors, I am simply humbled and I will try to get some review responses out this week if there is no ff fail.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps**

**Disclaimer:** Oh how I pray every day that Twilight was mine, but God already answered that prayer to SM so therefore it just can't be.

Chapter 3-What Is It About You?

Bella Swan  
478 Horizon Ln.  
Jacksonville, NC 28546

January 26, 2011

1st Lt. Edward Anthony Masen  
USMC CAMP LEATHERNECK  
APO AE 09855

Dear Lt. Masen;

Ahh my brother, I would have to say over the years he's developed a keen sense of smell for the cookies and hearing for them being baked in the process. I swear he could even tell when mom would be thinking about baking cookies. I did send the Hulk several batches of his own, but I hear from a little birdie that you, Lt. Masen, have kind of grown on him so he felt compelled to seek you out when cookies are anywhere near. I will try to keep you both well stocked in cookies, for I have sent you several batches and this time you don't have to cook them yourself, so hopefully you can enjoy a few in peace without the Hulk breathing over your shoulder.

Your story and drive absolutely astounds me. To start from nothing and to make it so far, I almost wanna say Lt. Masen that you just may be my own personal hero.

College, eh what can I say. Spring courses have started up and I am due to graduate this May. What made Bella Swan want to go into journalism, you ask? Well, I would like to say 'Almost Famous', as I wanted to write for Rolling Stone and go on tour with unknown rock bands as they are trying to make it big. If I didn't mention it before, music fuels my soul. I cannot live without it; trust me I have tried…that was two days of pure Hell. Now I am not quite so sure what I want to do with it. Maybe just work for the local paper or maybe write an article or two for Rolling Stone, who knows? Your drive though makes me wanna fulfill and live my dream, but I have to be practical about it. There was a time when I thought I could touch the stars and live my dreams, but reality crashed too hard around me, that's what makes it a struggle to keep reaching for those stars.

That reality would be the birth of that little guy you saw pictures of. Some days I really don't know what Rose would do if I wasn't here. This deployment has really seemed to crawl under her skin, when she is usually so strong. Maybe it's because we are so far away from home now and really we only have each other to lean on. Even though she and Emmett have been together FOREVER, her parents didn't want her to be married to a soldier and they are the types of people who don't support the war or its soldiers over there fighting. My parents on the other hand, would do anything to support our troops, which they did until they passed. See that's a thing we have in common, Lt. Masen. They died not long after my nephew was born; their ashes along with their picture reside on the mantle in our living room. Sometimes I can't even go in there, for fear of breaking down. I now need to be the strong one, the one who makes sure things get done and they get done on time. But then there are days when Rose is at work and EJ is at daycare that I am drawn to be in their presence and I just sit there and weep and pray that they watch over us and Emmett and now you, Lt. Masen. I pray every day that you guys make it home safe and sound.

Gosh… I have never told anyone that before, what is it about you, Lt. Masen, that makes me wanna pour my heart and soul out too?

OK I guess I should move on to lighter things. I have read a little from _1408_ and while I won't say anything until you have told me what you have read, I am enjoying it. I almost want to say it's just as hard for me to squeeze in light reading as it might be for you, because of all my homework and studying that I have to do right now. I have enclosed some hand and feet warmers to put inside your boots, because Emmett told me he was pretty much freezing his balls off and he wasn't sure if he and Rose would ever be able to have more kids because the cold might make him go sterile. You will also find another surprise too and seriously don't even think about sharing this; you guard it with your life.

May God and my parents as well as yours watch over you Lt. Masen.

A small town girl dreaming big town dreams-

Bella Swan

1st Lt. Edward Anthony Masen  
USMC CAMP LEATHERNECK  
APO AE 09855

February 4, 2011

Bella Swan  
478 Horizon Ln.  
Jacksonville, NC 28546

Dear Bella;

I have to say I was quite surprised with what was contained in my package this time. Your extra surprise literally knocked the breath right out of me. I will guard it with my life because if anyone in my unit even sees it, I am afraid I will have to commit unsavory acts of violence against them. The soldiers over here can be quite crude when it comes to pictures of the female persuasion and I am sure I don't want to risk my life if your brother ever finds out what I have in my possession. So yes I do and will keep it close. I wish I had a picture on-hand to send to you.

The stockpile of cookies and warmers are extremely appreciated, the nights here seem to even be more bone-chilling then those in Chicago. It's almost a losing battle to even attempt keeping warm. Emmett may be correct in his previous statement; this type of cold could cause anyone to go sterile. The cookies…let's just say I must have been doing something wrong, because mine never turned out near as good as yours. It's pretty damn sweet to have authentic Bella cookies. I have them hidden in my locker right now so that grubby hands can't make off with them.

Your secrets are safe with me. There is something about you too, Bella that makes me want to open up and say things I have never revealed either. Out of everyone the closest person to me would have to be my foster sister, Alice. Alice tends to bring out the brighter side of life and I miss her lightheartedness. She doesn't agree with the war, but she does support me as well as another soldier that is in one of the infantry divisions here as much as she can. I know this whole thing is breaking her heart. We share ownership of a condo together, so I never have to worry that Alice doesn't have a roof over her head and someplace to call home. She bounced around more than I did in the foster system because most people didn't want to deal with her exuberant amount energy that she has. She works over at one of the daycares on post, perhaps you have seen her?

I am extremely sorry to hear about your parents; Emmett has never mentioned anything about them when we have had a chance to talk. I guess I can relate, he seems like the type of guy who doesn't want to dwell and brood over some things. Some days I would give anything to have my parents back and while my last foster family was gracious and supportive, nothing can seem to replace them in my heart. Yours will always remain in your memories, for that's where they are able to live on for forever. I trust that my parents watch over me also, lord knows you need faith and a little help from above to get through the things I have had to do and see.

With it being a little over a quarter halfway through this tour, the first couple of months of my tour saw quite a lot but now it's kind of a quiet before the storm as they say. They are predicting more objectives to come once winter thaws and the Taliban start to emerge from their hibernation. I am supposed to be scheduled for leave come April, but I fear it may be pushed back if things start getting heated here. Not that I really have any plans or anything because lord knows we see enough sand here but it would be nice just to have the time to relax and drink a few cold ones and enjoy some deep dish pizza…god how I miss Lou's.

_1408 _has been quite interesting. Stephen's intro…very creepy and very true. It makes you wonder and I believe I may have asked myself a few of those questions. I am one of those types of people who bring their own pillow and blanket, when I can of course, and immediately strip the comforter off the bed checking for visible stains and the sort. Call me obsessive or anal but hotel rooms can quite disgusting places when you think about it. It's been a long time since I have read something that has held my attention from the beginning like this. King certainly knows how to set a scene and put you right there with the characters. I could almost feel the tension between Olin and Mike when they were in the office. The things that happened in that room, I don't know if even the bravest Marine would want to stay there after being told all of that. Mike definitely has some tenacity. I could almost admire that in him. As far as Hawaiian shirts go, well my foster sister Alice would probably have a coronary if she ever saw someone wearing one that was not in Hawaii at the time and even then she might still be on them for their atrocious sense of fashion. The part when they reach the 14th floor and his limbs get heavy and his tongue is tied certainly sets an ominous feeling of things to come. I hated to leave off at chapter two, but I didn't want to get too far into it and have to be called out for a mission or something. Breaking the flow of something is a big pet peeve of mine, so it seemed best to leave off there, though I was tempted to continue.

I could write you for forever, dearest Bella, but unfortunately I have to go. Food is awaiting and you probably already know how it goes at chow time.

Craving a deep dish instead of MREs-

1st Lt. Edward Masen


	4. Chapter 4 Just Between You and Me

Full Summary:What would you say to a stranger? What would you say to them if they were so close but yet so far away? What if you started falling and tripping over the written word from half a world away? One name on a sheet filled with lists of names shouts out at you, what if this was your chance at a greater destiny?

A/N: Thanks to my soul-twin, Udo Blick aka mephis1 and my dad. Much love to them both. May GOD continue to watch over our soldiers, PAST, PRESENT, and FUTURE. HOO-RAH!

I am super stoked with all the reviews and alerts I have been getting. I have never seen my inbox so flooded.

Huge thanks to P.I.C. FanFic Corner and Mrs. White for featuring LtaS and interviewing me for their blog. Website link can be found on my profile.

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps

Disclaimer: Twilight not mine. 1408 not mine. Trading Post Coffee House not mine. Movies those I own copies of, but really aren't mine either. Damn I guess I really own nothing, that is just sad. Wait I do own my Jeep 4x4. HALE YEAH!

Chapter 4- Just between You and Me

Bella Swan  
478 Horizon Ln.  
Jacksonville, NC 28546

February 14, 2011

1st Lt. Edward Anthony Masen  
USMC CAMP LEATHERNECK  
APO AE 09855

Dear Lt. Masen;

As you can see, I am writing to you on Valentine's Day. Would it be bad if I told someone that I had a Valentine, even though I definitely don't? There is this guy that keeps hounding me in class to go out with him, he just can't take no for an answer. So today I told him I was seeing a soldier, one who was deployed in Afghanistan, and while he may not be here I thought he might not like me going out with another guy on Valentine's Day. I am hoping that will get the monkey off my back for at least a little while, hopefully until the end of the semester, if I am lucky.

I have enclosed a very special gift to you; Emmett says most of the guys end up fighting over these so I made sure to get you your own copy. So I hope you *ahem* enjoy the swimsuit edition, because I had to pull some pretty stealthy ninja skills to get you a copy since it was the last one they had. There were some pretty scary Marines when I left, when they found out there wasn't any left.

Gah, once I started _1408, _it has been straight up owning me; I literally have to wean myself away from it so I can get some sleep. Even though, heaven knows, I should not be reading that before bed. My dreams have not been anywhere near being fluffy, but I can't help myself. I am just about to start chapter three and I cannot wait to see what is going to happen next. It is kind of a short story so I will ask if you have any ideas on what we should read next when we are finished with this one? Do you want another suspense/horror or a mystery or maybe some fantasy/sci-fi?

There is so much I want to know about you, now that I trust this could be the beginning of a something special, something just for us. Like what your favorite movie is, who is your favorite music group or musician, what type of TV shows do you like to watch, what do you like to do on a Sunday afternoon, where is the place you like to go to the most, and maybe what qualities make up your dream girl?

I have a confession to make; I kind of hunted down Alice. After you told me about her in your last letter, I couldn't resist. Needless to say, there was five different Alice's working in the daycares on base. It wasn't until of course I met number five that I met your Alice. I was quite shocked when I met her, actually I shouldn't have been, and you did say she was quite the ball of energy. I don't even know if EJ could keep up with her and he constantly keeps me and Rose on our toes. We went to the Trading Post Coffee House and I was rather shocked when she ordered a hot chocolate, I was convinced she would be getting one of the cappuccinos. She then informed me they were to die for and after that, I had to try one.

They had the hugest, fluffiest marshmallows I had ever seen. It was just the right temperature so as not to burn your tongue off. Lord knows I hate when that happens, nothing ever tastes right for days after burning your tongue. Since I am a foodie, well it just won't do, not being able to taste my food and all. After we got settled in because for once the place wasn't so crammed pack with people, Alice and I had a pretty interesting conversation. Her doing most of the talking, but I was able to get a few words in here and there. She goes a mile a minute that one, doesn't she? When we got on the subject of guys, she told me about all about Jasper. When she asked me if I was seeing someone, I told her no but there were a few prospects that I had in mind. At this point, I felt kind of guilty because really there isn't. I think she might have caught on to it though and this is where my secret starts. Okay. I can't believe I'm about to say this. Even thinking about it is making me blush already but I thought what the hell. Wait for it….she carries around a very nice extremely hot picture of a guy in his dress blues who she proceeded to tell me was her very single brother. She insisted that I wait for him to come home before I pursue these other so called prospects. After that though, she really wouldn't tell me much about him. Unfortunately once we finished that conversation, she had to run, but we made plans to have dinner sometime next week. I will have to say it certainly was an experience meeting Alice, one I look forward to doing again in the future.

I know what you mean by how you said you could write to me for forever, is it bad that I feel the same? I would much rather continue writing to you verses the thesis paper I have looming over my shoulder.

May God and those of our loved ones continue watching over you, Lt. Masen.

Buried in textbooks, flashcards, notebooks and pens,

Bella Swan

1st Lt. Edward Anthony Masen  
USMC CAMP LEATHERNECK  
APO AE 09855

February 27, 2011

Bella Swan  
478 Horizon Ln.  
Jacksonville, NC 28546

Dear Bella;

I could think of something better then the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition for you to send to me, but I fear it might be a tad inappropriate to ask of you. And you were already kind enough to send me something similar, so really I shouldn't complain or want a bit more of what was so graciously bestowed upon me. None of those models have _anything_ on the beauty of the girl in the small picture that is kept so close to me.

I haven't had anyone to celebrate Valentine's Day with in a long time. In fact I think I was in my first year at the Academy when I got set up on a blind double date by a fellow cadet, named Garrett. We went out with this girl that he had met name Kate and her cousin Carmen. To say it was horrifying is an understatement, but looking back on it now it was kind of funny. Because of that, I really haven't celebrated the day since. I am actually surprised to not hear of Alice talking you into helping at the party that she helps hosts on post. I hear good times are always had by all who go.

I have to wonder who you had in mind for the soldier who was your "Valentine". Was it the handsome one in his dress blues? Or some other lucky officer? Because you know Bella you deserve nothing less than an Officer… those privates are still a little too wet behind the ears for a girl like you.

I haven't gotten the chance to really read any of _1408_ since the last time I wrote. It's been extremely hectic with our missions and training schedules lately. I haven't had much time to catch a breath, much less read. They want us really good and ready for when the spring starts to unthaw everything and we can come out with a swift and meticulous attack to show them that we really mean business now and are not screwing around this time. I pray every day that this will come to an end, but sometimes I fear we may be stuck in another Vietnam situation. That it's never going to end. It's also with a heavy heart to have to say my leave did get pushed back. I am now looking at the earliest being in May at some point.

I hated having to tell Alice this news as her birthday is in April and I won't get to spend it all with her. We usually spend the day just the two of us at the beach. She was born around Long Beach, MS and one of the best memories she had as a child before she went into the foster system was spending time at the beach. So it's something that we do as kind of like a remembrance to all the good things of our child hood. We have a small bonfire with hot dogs and smores and now the grown up drinks but still with using KoolAid. Hers of course being cherry, while mine is berry blue…

So I see you want to know more about the man behind the pen, huh? I can't really think of an absolute favorite movie because I like all different kinds. From Pulp Fiction and the Godfather series to Iron Man, Spiderman, The Hulk and Transformers it's a wide variety. I will tell you a small secret Bella, and if you tell anyone so help me god you will regret it, I actually shed a few tears when Alice made me watch _The Notebook, _and I have to admit I did like it too. So even this bad ass Marine can be a little soft, but just know I have your address and I am technically a legal weapon issued by the US Government.

Music is widely varied. My roots are more in Classic Rock but I do enjoy a little of everything in the rock genre. I also will listen to some hip hop but then again its more ol' school, and occasionally I will give in and listen to Alice's country music, but if it nears bluegrass, well that's where I have to draw the line. Pop music makes my ears bleed and forget techno that shit makes me wanna hang myself. As far as picking a favorite well it changes from day to day all depending on the mood. I have been kind of in a mix of CCR and Beatles lately, and if you don't know who CCR, because a girl like you should know better and I don't know if I can continue writing to you, which will be a damn shame… Some of the guys in my unit will blast some Cock Rock before we go out on training missions, just to get the adrenaline flowing. You know how we cocky pilots are, we are big and bad and once the music takes over we're unstoppable. A force to be reckoned with. Those Taliban soldiers don't know who they are messing with when we bring down the rain.

Ok, sorry for the small tangent but I guess you can see music moves me too. I do play some bass guitar but haven't touched an instrument for a long time. My father bought me one just before they passed away and when I went into foster care, I just didn't have the extra funds for lessons. I had to pretty much teach myself and it was one of the few items I kept with me as I was passed from family to family. To be honest, I haven't really played it much since I was a teen. Once I started on this path and left for the West Point, I couldn't take it with me. Following graduation, I just didn't have the passion to pick it up and play. Now, more than ever, my fingers twitch to play, almost like the bass is a lost limb and my fingers are still feeling the phantom of being left behind. I think that is the reason for my Beatles and CCR kick, besides the bonus of helping me unwind after the day.

Though the guys won't admit to it, and would go to their graves denying it, they want something steady, someone to confide in. You can just see it, passing over their faces for a blip of a second, when the guys who have wives or girls back home receive something extra special from them. The longing is so obvious on their faces. While I may not have _met_ her yet, yes, I do have a dream girl. She almost makes a regular appearance now days when I do get the off chance to sleep. She makes the time here that much easier and I am certainly not going to let her get away. As far as who she is, well let's just say that's for me to know and you to find out.

Dying to pluck some strings-

1st Lt. Edward Masen


	5. Chapter 5 When the Weather Unthaws

Full Summary:What would you say to a stranger? What would you say to them if they were so close but yet so far away? What if you started falling and tripping over the written word from half a world away? One name on a sheet filled with lists of names shouts out at you, what if this was your chance at a greater destiny?

A/N: Thanks to my soul-twin, Udo Blick aka mephis1, MoMo aka LaMoMo and as always my dad. Much love to them. May GOD continue to watch over our soldiers, PAST, PRESENT, and FUTURE. HOO-RAH!

Also this story has won several FAGE 2 Awards, including Gold for Best Multi-Chapter Fic. SO thanks to all those that voted and congrats to all the other winners .

I am beyond amazed with the response from everyone…I didn't even think this would reach 50 let alone over a hundred reviews now. I want to let you know I do read them, but every time I try to reply I get that awful error message. *shakes fist at FFN*

Huge thanks to EdwardsBloodType for rec'ing this in her story, In Too Deep. I may have pulled an Alice when I saw that, just saying.

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps and you can find their link on my profile and find me over there too.

Disclaimer: I keep wishing but I guess it's not going to come true, so therefore Twilight is not mine.

Chapter 5 When the Weather Unthaws

Bella Swan  
478 Horizon Ln.  
Jacksonville, NC 28546

March 7, 2011

1st Lt. Edward Anthony Masen  
USMC CAMP LEATHERNECK  
APO AE 09855

Dear Lt. Masen;

Today is the beginning of Spring Break. College students dream of partying non-stop for the next 5 days. My plans are as follows: relax, relax and relax. After those midterms my brain is pretty much fried. I think it had a short circuit after 6 hours of straight studying one night in the library, because after that nothing would compute. I might make it over to the beach with a book and allow EJ to bury me in the sand. Thank God that Rose is finally getting into the swing of things. Since she found out that Emmett is coming home on leave in about a month; she has finally gotten herself together. I guess that is what happens when one knows the other would not want them to act that way. It's that or the medications she has been on are finally starting to kick in. Either way, I am glad I didn't have EJ's welfare to worry about while I was trying to study for these exams. She's almost back to her normal self with her 'I can do anything you can do but I can do better' attitude. It makes me smile. I love this Rose. The Rose she was before had me worried, for both her and EJ's sake.

They say curiosity killed the cat, and now I am sitting here dying to know more about this dream girl. Is she a tall, buxom blonde with a knowing smirk that you're never going to get the time of day from or is she the brunette girl next door that hides naughty things in her nightstand drawer? Oh, or maybe she is the fiery redhead who is way too hot to touch? Either way, she is extremely lucky to be your dream girl.

As far as my secret Valentine, Lt. Masen, well I think I will have to hit you back with 'that is for me to know' and perhaps maybe you just might, if you play your cards right, find out.

Just so you know, Alice did drag me out that night. I was quite surprised when I arrived and this very handsome young man came up and asked me to dance. He wouldn't take no for an answer, and grabbed me by his small hand and dragged me out on the dance floor. He was so cute. When the song was finished, another one of his friends asked and, let me tell you, resistance was futile with those little boys. Alice was no help either, because she just kept on encouraging them. I will even say that some of those little boys were pretty smooth talkers, they certainly had me charmed. All in all, it was a fun night, and it's a really awesome thing that she does for the spouses that are the home parent. It was sweet seeing the moms with their sons and dads with their little girls. There was one dad that was there with his 3 little girls, he was holding one while the other two were attached to his legs while they danced. I don't think I had ever seen something so precious. I hope to have a man who would do that with his daughters some day.

I, too, worry about this war. I am afraid one day it will end up causing us to have a draft if it keeps going on. With all the turmoil over there right now, I can't begin to imagine the things you guys will have to face when spring hits. Sometimes I am glad that Emmett is not one in the direct line of fire and maybe that is the one bright spot for Rose is that he's not infantry and a part of the ground forces, that his job is in aviation ammunition and that he only deals with aircrafts. He gets to stay pretty much close to the base and out of 'hand to hand' combat. Honestly, I don't know what I would do if I lost my big brother. I can't even bring myself to think of the possibilities, or even fathom what kind of effect that would have on Rose and EJ. Even now just writing about it hurts. It is not supposed to go on forever, right?

Sometimes I just feel like we shouldn't even be over there anymore either, like you guys should be home and with your families, not trying to save a whole 'nother country from mass destruction. Let them fight their own battles; defend their own country for once, dammit. But then I feel guilty, because for one I know that's selfish and for another it really seems like they do need our help. I also know you're only there because that is where your boss, our government, tells you to be. I am sure if you could move and still do the same job elsewhere you would. Rose and I pretty much have stopped watching the news; I only really read about it and hear what's going on through the paper and Emmett's letters. It was all just becoming too much to listen to, and trying to explain it all to EJ that his daddy was in the thick of it, well, that was no picnic either. He does find it pretty cool that his daddy gets to help in blowing stuff up, though, so we try to focus on the more exciting and positive aspects of my brother's job and distract him from all the bad that is going on.

CCR you say…what kind of American would I be if I didn't know who Creedence Clearwater Revival was? Why, that's the kind of music I grew up on, my dad would play it all the time when he was off and we could actually have a cook out outside for once. CCR makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, along with a few others like Skynyrd, Allman Brothers, Berry and the Stones. My dad believed in giving us a good foundation on the Classics, so those always hold a soft spot for me too. As far as Cock Rock goes…well that's a guilty pleasure for Rose and me and well, let's just say it can get quite hot up in here when we break out those tunes. I know to leave the house if I hear Def Leppard playing whenever Emmett is home. I have already had my fair share of walking in on that to last me a lifetime. I have to thoroughly agree with you on the pop and techno music too, that type of music makes me want to jam a pencil in my eardrums. I guess that's why I prefer going to the local bar versus hitting up the club scenes.

I kind of have a soft spot for musicians, if you haven't been able to tell already. When I was a teenager, I dated a guy that played both the guitar and the bass. As a teen, he was one of the longest relationships I ever had. We dated for almost a year before he moved, and he decided he didn't think a long distance thing would work so we just kind of called it quits when he left. We remained friends through the years though; he's married with a beautiful little girl now. Would you break out the bass and play for me Lt. Masen, if I asked? You know, kind of like a compromise, since I sent you the picture.

I would love to see a cocky pilot in action. Late at night, when I am all alone in my bed, I wonder what it would feel like to have a force like that bring the rain down on me, to light me up from the inside out. The electric buzz flowing through my veins, making me glow. THAT is what I think about late at night.

Feeling that Electricity-

Bella Swan

1st Lt. Edward Anthony Masen  
USMC CAMP LEATHERNECK  
APO AE 09855

March 17, 2011

Bella Swan  
478 Horizon Ln.  
Jacksonville, NC 28546

Dear Bella,

Today is St. Patrick's Day, and I know if I was home stateside I would be probably spending the evening with my some of my friends and Alice down at the local dive bar, drinking Green Beer along with being coerced into the Potato Cake Eating Contest by Alice. Last year I ate so many I couldn't look at a potato for months. All that of course after spending the day participating in the field games. Nothing like Green Beer to quench one's thirst after a grueling day of pushing tires around and carrying your "brother" around in a stretcher aka the five man race. Our team always won, because I just so happen to be the fastest runner on the field.

Of course, it was different when I was younger. Alice always said my hair resembled a bonfire and my normal pale skin and green eyes made it to where I never really had to dress up since I pretty much looked the part of an Irishman every day. I am just starting to gain some color now that it's warming up and I am not on constant night missions at the moment. As for my hair, at home I try to keep it just a tad longer but I guess you could say I am your typical jarhead over here. It's just much easier to deal with, especially when it can be quite a few days before you can have the chance for some one on one time with the water.

I hope you were able to enjoy your Spring Break and got a few quiet moments out on the beach. Is it bad if I say I hope EJ buried every last square inch of you, ya know, just so that gorgeous skin of yours doesn't get burned and marred by the sun? It would be a terrible shame if that was to happen.

I am glad to hear Rose is doing much better. I know and can understand how stressful it can be for those waiting for their loved ones back home, hoping and praying that no one shows up to their door wearing dress blues. Though I know Alice tries to put on a brave face and all, I know she struggles, I can tell by the undertones of her letters. The way they are written and just the overall feel of them, it's probably a good thing she keeps her hair short now because I imagine there must be days when she shares one of my awful habits of hair pulling when stressed. Another reason why I like to keep it shaved down over here, or I would probably be truly bald by now.

I know that's one of the main reasons Alice tries to keep such a hectic schedule and be constantly busy. It keeps her mind off worrying, not only for me, but for Jasper too. She loves hosting that dance. She conned me into it one year and yeah, little girls can be just as bad and have a way of bringing a grown man down to his knees. Their cherub faces are just too irresistible. I would have loved to see those boys hold their own against an Officer at the dance. See how smooth they could really be.

I will admit I have a preference for the girl next door. That is all I am going to say on that matter, Ms. Swan.

Your worries are not without cause, there are many who feel that way. All I can say is, I hope and pray this spring will give us a breaking point and a turn in this war. We are gearing up and are ready to bring it and show them why the US has one of the best armed forces. So far things seem to be going in the right direction and I think it will continue to do so.

I just received word that it's been confirmed that I am scheduled for leave in May. Perhaps, if you and I both have the time, we could meet up while I am home? It would be nice to have the chance to talk face to face. And perhaps, if you're lucky and play your cards right, I might just have to break out my bass.

If I told you what I think about while alone in my bunk, well, this paper just might catch on fire, Ms. Swan. Or they might be tempted to black mark it out and… we wouldn't want that to happen, right?

Hoping for the luck of the Irish-

1st Lt. Edward Masen

* * *

Sorry for taking so long, storms and RL for my beta and me have been super hectic. She is currently away on business and I wish her a safe trip. Hopefully the next one won't take as long, its half finished as of right now ;D!

If FFN gets their self together... reviews get teasers. If not I do post teasers on FFA Anon's Update/Teaser forum on Facebook.


	6. Chapter 6 Honor, Courage, Commitment

Full Summary: What would you say to a stranger? What would you say to them if they were so close but yet so far away? What if you started falling and tripping over the written word from half a world away? One name on a sheet filled with lists of names shouts out at you, what if this was your chance at a greater destiny?

A/N: Thanks to my soul-twin, Udo Blick aka mephis1, Rose Masen Cullen, ZenOne, my Mistress-Vampiremama aka Readingmama and as always Don Vito, my dad. Much love to them. May GOD continue to watch over our soldiers, PAST, PRESENT, and FUTURE. HOO-RAH!

Honestly beyond amazed and humbled by the response LtaS is still getting. The next couple of chapters were hard to write and I started working pretty much full time which equaled a massive writer's block on my part. For taking so long I do apologize, if your still here and reading I commend you and send you a USMC Commendation Medal.

Meanings for Code words used in this chapter can be found at the bottom.

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps and you can find their link on my profile and find me over there too.

Disclaimer: I asked Santa for an Edward under my tree but He said he had to give him to Bella instead. But Santa did bring me Peeta from Hunger Games who helped me bake lots of cookies to send to Lt. Masen. I do not own Twilight nor anything else mentioned in this letter. I do own a new bookshelf to place my beloved new books and other momentos.

LtaS Chapter 6- Honor, Courage, Commitment

Bella Swan  
478 Horizon Ln.  
Jacksonville, NC 28546

April 1, 2011

1st Lt. Edward Anthony Masen  
USMC CAMP LEATHERNECK  
APO AE 09855

Dear Lt. Masen;

It's April 1st today. April Fool's day. A day that, hopefully, will not go down in infamy. The only thing saving me is the fact that Emmett is not here. But I still won't risk leaving the house today come Hell or high water. I imagine you're thinking to yourself, why wouldn't Bella want to leave, I'll tell ya. For starters, I am accident prone, not so much now as when I was younger but it still exists. Next is the king of pranks aka my hulk of a brother pretty much nabs me at something and EJ carries that tradition on in his stead. From red dye in my body wash to creepy crawlies in my shoes my brother and now EJ do not disappoint, and those are only the minor pranks they have pulled. As the years have gone by the pranks have escalated in how extreme they were and the thought put into them. The last April that Emmett was home, he and EJ plotted an all out war with water balloons and mud pies and holding some of Rose's and mine's most precious items for ransom…it wasn't pretty to say the least.

Therefore I shall stay in bed today and write to you, though Rose has been trying to con me into going out tonight though to the opening races at Coastal Plains Dragway to watch the street drags. I hate to admit the vibrations you feel in the stands do kind of make it well worth it…and I just might have a thing for some super supped up classic cars that I know will be there tonight. Yeah it's not only classic rock I have a thing for…classic cars hold a soft spot for me too. My dream car is a 1970 Chevelle SS Blue with Black Racing stripes and black leather interior. I would marry the man who bought me that car.

Last weekend was Mom's night out, so we took EJ over to the care center Alice works in and we went to see a movie. Just to let you know, not only am I kind of a car junkie but I am also an action movie enthusiast too. We ended up seeing _Battle: Los Angeles. _Talk about getting your adrenaline pumping. I heard some soldier say while we were waiting in line that some of the soldiers from Pendleton helped out training the actors and were used as extras in the film. You could have made your screen debut Lt. Masen! What I wouldn't give to see you up there in action. Anyway totally enjoyed it, may have left me a little bit panting for more and it was definitely a good thing to spark some future fantasies.

Which led me to maybe be pondering some of these things about you also late at night, just what type of man are you Lt. Masen? Are you the Flight lead type or the reliable wingman? Are you more of the type to stay at the Sierra Hotel or Whiskey Delta? Are you more of a Tiger or do you stay behind the power curve? Do you like it at the speed of heat and then to bohica it or do you like throttle back and then maybe throw in some bohica?

My past relationships have bordered more along the lines of Whiskey Delta than anything else, so perhaps you are correct in assuming perhaps I need more of the officer type verses just some maggot private. Would you bring the Honor, Courage and Commitment to that one person who could mean almost everything to you?

Semper Fidelis Lt. Masen-

Bella

Bohica-Bend over, here it comes again. **Behind the Power Curve**-Not keeping up with expectations. **HOTAS**  
Hands On Throttle And Stick. Modern fighters have every imaginable control function mounted on either the stick (right hand) or the throttle quadrant (left hand), so that the pilot need not fumble around in the cockpit.**Sierra Hotel** Phonetic abbreviation for "shit hot," high praise; the pilot's favorite and all-purpose expression of approval.**Speed of Heat, Warp One**Very, very fast. **Throttle Back**  
To slow down, take it easy. **Tiger**An aggressive pilot.**Whiskey Delta**  
Phonetics for "Weak Dick," a pilot who can't cut it. Such a scurrilous term that it's almost never used. Flight lead or the wingman


	7. Chapter 7 The Sun is Up, The Sky is Blue

Full Summary: What would you say to a stranger? What would you say to them if they were so close but yet so far away? What if you started falling and tripping over the written word from half a world away? One name on a sheet filled with lists of names shouts out at you, what if this was your chance at a greater destiny?

A/N: Thanks to my soul-twin, Udo Blick aka mephis1, my partner in crime: Ro Nordmann- who makes me some awesome banners and picture edits for LtaS and numerous other things, LaMoMo for her mad fast prereading skillz and as always Don Vito, my dad. Much love to them. May GOD continue to watch over our soldiers, PAST, PRESENT, and FUTURE. HOO-RAH!

I want to thank whoever is pimping this out still, because I love seeing all the new alerts in my inbox and would love to give credit to them, so drop me a line-can even be in Morse Code, so I can give credit where credit is due ;). Slowly and steadily working on my review replies but work and personal things have been crazy since I posted last chapter…

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps and you can find their link on my profile and find me over there too.

Disclaimer: The lyrics are not mine but a HUGE inspiration for LtaS as well as Twilight is sadly not mine, though I did get some awesome free Marine gear from the Recruiter next door, I definitely got the hook up. My Semper Fi bumper sticker just makes the Jeep now complete.

LtaS Chapter 7- The sun is up, the sky is blue

May 7, 2011

Dear Bella, won't you come out to play?  
Dear Bella, greet the brand new day  
The sun is up, the sky is blue  
It's beautiful and so are you  
Dear Bella, won't you come out to play?

Dear Bella, open up your eyes  
Dear Bella, see the sunny skies  
The wind is low, the birds will sing  
That you are part of everything  
Dear Bella, won't you open up your eyes?

Dear Bella, let me see you smile  
Dear Bella, like a little child  
The clouds will be a daisy chain  
So let me see you smile again  
Dear Bella, won't you let me see you smile?

Dear Bella, won't you come out to play?  
Dear Bella, greet the brand new day  
The sun is up, the sky is blue  
It's beautiful and so are you  
Dear Bella, won't you come out to play?

Meet me at Onslow Beach Recreation Area at 1200 hours, I'll be in a Blue USMC tee with Masen on the back and khaki shorts.

_-Edward_

* * *

_Link for Dear Prudence by The Beatles (just remove spaces) http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=yiPqeeMfmfA_


	8. Chapter 8 Sometimes the end really is

Full Summary: What would you say to a stranger? What would you say to them if they were so close but yet so far away? What if you started falling and tripping over the written word from half a world away? One name on a sheet filled with lists of names shouts out at you, what if this was your chance at a greater destiny?

A/N: At the bottom…

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps and you can find their link on my profile and find me over there too.

Disclaimer: Twilight is mine…all mine… What no, Stephanie you can't have it… NOOOOO (sits in a corner, beyond devastated). Seriously Twilight is not mine, Edward nor Bella aren't mine either… They will always belong to SM, not matter how much they are twisted and turned into something else.

LtaS Chapter 8- Sometimes the end really is just the beginning…

1st Lt. Edward Anthony Masen  
USMC CAMP LEATHERNECK  
APO AE 09855

May 17, 2011

Bella Swan  
478 Horizon Ln.  
Jacksonville, NC 28546

My Bella-

I just couldn't wait any longer. As I am sitting waiting for the flight to take me to Germany then back to Afghanistan to my final stop at Camp Leatherneck, I am hoping to find the words to be able to tell you what these past ten days with you have meant to me.

With one smile I felt lighter.

With one laugh I felt ignited.

With one touch I felt ablaze.

With one kiss I felt forever seared.

But actions speak louder than words, and you're the only reason I want to show it. To Give My Honor, My Courage, My Commitment too.

Just wait and you shall see, Bella Swan. I keep my promises.

I have the battle wounds to prove I am in it for the long haul. At the bonfire, I believe that marshmallow from your Smores will forever brand my finger tips and every time I touch something I will imagine it's your skin under my fingers. This is just the beginning of you and me, Bella. The rest of the tour will be a small intermission in what I promise will be an opportunity of lifetime. As Alice would say, we were destined for Divine Intervention.

Yours.

Lt. Masen

* * *

E/N: Thanks to my soul-twin, Udo Blick aka mephis1, my sister in every way that counts Ro Nordmann , My hole-buddy ZenOne, my Mistress-Vampiremama aka Readingmama, Lori SweetCream Cullen, Rose Masen Cullen, MoMo and anyone else who has helped along the way and as always Don Vito, my dad. Much love to them, because this wouldn't be without you.

May GOD continue to watch over our soldiers, PAST, PRESENT, and FUTURE. HOO-RAH! Please remember to always support our troops, without them either I wouldn't have my right to free speech therefore ffn would not exist.

I am beyond amazed and flabbergasted by all the love I have received, from all the alerts, reviews, just everything in between is completely loved and adored. SO thank you everyone, this is dedicated to all of you.

I may post a future letter at some point, maybe a lemony one, but for now this is it.

Thank You.

-TLC


	9. Chapter 9 Everything to Me

Full Summary: What would you say to a stranger? What would you say to them if they were so close but yet so far away? What if you started falling and tripping over the written word from half a world away? One name on a sheet filled with lists of names shouts out at you, what if this was your chance at a greater destiny?

A/N: At the Bottom…

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps and you can find their link on my profile and find me over there too.

Disclaimer: SM still owns. Lt. Masen and Peeta each have a piece of my heart.

LtaS Chapter 9 Everything to Me

Bella Swan  
478 Horizon Ln.  
Jacksonville, NC 28546

May 22, 2011

1st Lt. Edward Anthony Masen  
USMC CAMP LEATHERNECK  
APO AE 09855

Dear Lieutenant,

Ten Days. How can a lifetime seem to pass in ten days? Because that is what it feels like, that I have known you my entire life, but it's not enough. I want more, more time to learn, more time to discover, more time to just love you.

That day when I went to my mailbox and saw that note, I might have tripped walking up the steps while walking back inside reading it and one might have seen my inner teenage girl come out. I will let you know I did stuff her back in before I left the house that day, because she can be crazy and neurotic, too. When I got to the beach that afternoon, my heart was pounding so hard that, when I caught that first glimpse of you, it seemed to literally stop beating and I thought I saw a real life angel standing thirty feet in front of me. That Angel has made me believe in Divine Intervention. In that moment, I knew this was everything. For I…I…

I was moved when our eyes met.

I was breathless when you held my hand.

I was entranced when I heard your voice.

I was revived when I felt your lips touch mine for the first time.

Your actions in those ten days did speak louder than any other words I have ever heard before. You showed me how a real man should treat a lady, whether it was helping me fasten my helmet on before we rode your Ninja, or squeezing my hand when you realized I got too scared from riding so fast, you made sure I was safe and felt protected. Then to watch you race, while I was worried, I was more than turned on by it, a fact you discovered later on that night. I have never felt more alive than I did that night.

You have rained down on me, Lt. Masen. And I fully intend to hold you to those promises, Lieutenant.

Yours,

Bella

* * *

E/N: Thanks to my betas: my soul-twin, Udo Blick aka mephis1 and LaMoMo, Ro Nordmann , ZenOne, Vampiremama aka Readingmama, Lori SweetCream Cullen, Rose Masen Cullen, and anyone else who has helped along the way and as always Don Vito, my dad. Much love to them, because this wouldn't be without you.

May GOD continue to watch over our soldiers, PAST, PRESENT, and FUTURE. HOO-RAH!

I know I said last chapter that was it, but I heard my reviewers loud and clear. Hope this is a little of what you're looking for, because I felt this point was a good place to stop while leaving room for perhaps something in the future. So I encourage to alert ;). I am hoping to participate in FAGETASTIC 4 so keep an eye out…

And thank you all again from the deepest part of my heart.

-TLC

PS. LtaS is up for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand...quite an honor to be nomm'd would love if you could stop by to vote... just remove the spaces http :/ www. tehlemonadestand. blogspot. com /?zx=17401d92859ac892


End file.
